


Scarred Freckles

by lighthousesoffalsechoices



Series: God of War (2018) [4]
Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthousesoffalsechoices/pseuds/lighthousesoffalsechoices
Summary: Back when Atreus was five years old, a group of men hurt him and since then he's been terrified of other humans.
Series: God of War (2018) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624165
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Scarred Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like this.   
> Please leave your comments and kudos those help a ton.

Atreus was just playing outside the house. He had walked further away than what he had ever been allowed to, but it had not been his intention: the pirates of his ship wanted to swim to a new destination! He raised his hand as his ship toy swam on top of imaginary waves. He made some sounds with his mouth as he moved, he then gasped and stood up. 

“Enemies ahead!” He exclaimed before breaking into a fit of giggles as he started running in circles “We have to fight, captain!” He then went up to a white tree and started sliding his wooden toy all around it as he continued making silly noises with his mouth. 

He never noticed when he crossed the protection stave made by his mother and he just kept on going, completely unaware of his surroundings. At least at first. 

When he did realize, he quickly stopped playing and hugged his toy close to his chest as he looked around “Mommy?” He whispered, hoping his weak voice would reach her and that she would come rescue him and take him home “Daddy?” He also wondered out loud. His father was out haunting as usual, or doing whatever he did, but maybe since he was outside like the man he would come save him from this strange place and whatever evil lurked there. 

“Finally…” Someone spoke from behind him, making the boy twirl around “Finally some meat, after so many weeks…” An adult man was steadily walking up to him.

“I say we eat his meat and sacrifice his heart to the Gods.” Another one spoke, and soon enough he was being surrounded by three men that were much bigger than him. 

He didn’t understand very well what was being said. He didn’t have any meat to give them or hearts to sacrifice. He just wanted his parents. 

“We must hurry, he’s always around that annoying woman.”

“She looks strong. Better not to anger her.” The bigger man said before suddenly grabbing Atrues’ arm and bringing him closer to his body. The child whimpered.

“Let m-” He started yelling but the same person quickly covered his hand.

“We have to be quick. That big guy is always lurking around. He may find us.”

Atreus started struggling desperately when he felt himself being carried over someone’s shoulder. His eyes quickly filled up with tears that he let fall freely. He was scared, he had never been this terrified, not even the times he had been terribly sick. 

“He moves too much!” One of them complained since the boy didn’t stop moving. There was one thing that his parents always repeated and that it was that he should never stay quiet. If he was ever in danger, he had to let them know someway, he had to break free even if that was obviously impossible due to the difference in strength. 

“Put him down. We’ll cut him up right now.” The one that seemed to be their leader barked out the order and the other two followed, putting the child down and uncovering his mouth, but as soon as the hand was lifted up, he grabbed a knife and pressed it against the boy’s cheek “Oh I will have so much fun with you, child.” He spat out and Atreus’ blue eyes were shining in fear, his cheeks damp but that didn’t mean anything as the blade started cutting his skin. The kid started screaming out in pain behind the man’s hand. 

“Quickly.” Another one whispered as he looked around. The main guy smirked as he continued running the knife on the boy’s cheeks, going to his chin and then between his eyes. 

“He’s fucking beautiful.” He then muttered, he never stopped moving the blade “Those eyes...I will take them off and carry them with me forever.” He didn’t know how he did it, but Atreus managed to bite the man’s hand rather harshly, making him yelp in pain and specially pull it away to cradle it against his chest “You son of a bitch!”

“Daddy!” Atreus then used all the energy he had left to start yelling “Help me! Mommy! Please!” His cry for help quickly turned into cries of pain since the same man grabbed the knife again and started cutting up his face even more, forming a bloody cross on his left cheek. His freckles couldn’t be distinguished anymore, the blood was covering his whole face. 

“We gotta go!” One of them exclaimed “He’s making too much noise, stop it!” He tried to warn, but it was far too late. A large axe went flying through the air and it got stuck on the silent man’s head, killing him instantly. 

At the same time, a loud ground splitting and rage filled cry was heard around all the forest, making the very trees vibrate with the intensity. 

“Oh no…” One of them managed to whisper before he was punched harshly, he could feel his own bones breaking. 

Kratos never stopped his anger filled cries as he killed the man with his bare hands while Faye took care of the one that had cut up her child’s face. 

Atreus was crying on the ground, his hands shaking as blood was dripping from his face, slowly covering his palms in the red liquid. 

“Take him.” Faye then ordered her husband, her eyes colder than ever as she looked at the man that was incredibly still alive “I will be there soon.” She said and Kratos could only nod. He kicked the bodies one last time before walking over to his child and kneeling in front of him to gently pick him up in his muscled arms. 

Atreus quickly leaned against his father’s strong chest. He didn’t like him much, but his hugs, though rare, always brought him the most comfort. His father’s presence meant safety. And this was no exception. 

“D-Daddy…”

“I know.” The man’s voice sounded different than usual. It wasn’t as cold. It was full of many emotions that he couldn’t quite distinguish “It is over.” He then announced, as if the child didn’t know “I will treat your wounds. And I will carve you new toys. I gathered wood.” He certainly hoped that could console his boy somehow, he knew how much the kid loved playing with his wooden toys. He loved the detail in them and he loved all the stories he could come up with while playing. 

“I-I was s-so s-scared!” Atreus sobbed and Kratos held him tighter against his body, avoiding at all cost causing more damage to his face. 

“I know.”

“It hurts, daddy! M-Make it stop!” He begged and the man let out a long breath. He knew he had to mind his words and to tend to the boy’s wounds. 

“I will. This will  _ never _ happen again.” He knew he couldn’t exactly promise that, but it was how he felt at that very moment. He knew he wouldn’t dare let this happen ever again. 

When they made it home, he placed his son on his bed with all the care and love he could muster before he started cleaning his face and then putting a special salve to the wounds to make them stop bleeding and heal faster. It was something Faye had taught him in case she was away and their boy got hurt. Which happened rather frequently considering their five year old loved running around and climbing trees which always ended in bruises and cuts. 

Once he was done, he looked at his boy who was crying no longer. 

“Better?” He asked and the child nodded, he raised his hand to rub his eyes but quickly whined in pain “Do not touch your face for now. let it heal. I will apply this again soon.”

“Daddy?” His voice was quiet, laced with exchaustation “Why did the mean man do this?” He sniffled as he looked up at the man he both hated and admired. 

\------------------------

“‘Cause they’re bad and dangerous.” Atreus muttered as he looked at the old wooden ship toy in Brok’s hands. Him and his father were selling the dwarves some old things. He had been the one to suggest the idea, but now he wasn’t so sure. 

“What the fuck is up with you?” The blue dwarf asked as Sindri looked at him in curiosity. Atreus turned to look at his father. 

“That’s what you told me.” He said “After those people attacked me.” He then raised a hand and traced the cross scar on his face with the tips of his fingers “You were scared.”

“Hm.” Kratos just muttered, looking down at his child. 

“I couldn’t see it but...You were scared. Because they managed to hurt me, and who know what they could have done…” He gulped “Since then I’ve been terrified of humans.”

“It is not an irrational fear. But you should never let it paralyze you or control you.” The God of War said and his boy nodded. 

“I didn’t even care anymore about my toy.” Atreus smiled as he looked again at the one in Brok’s hands “But now that I look at it, it’s a nice memory.”

“A nice memory?” Kratos inquired and the child nodded. 

“I called for you…” He whispered “And you came to me. You helped me. Mother, I get. She was always around but... _ you _ came too.”

“Of course I did, boy. Why wouldn’t I?”

“You were always away. I really thought you didn’t care. But...You were there. And you got me home.” He smiled some and Brok rolled his eyes as Sindri dried some tears. 

“That’s so sweet, laddie.” Mimir spoke up from Kratos’ belt. 

“You can have this back if it’s so important.” Brok handed Atreus his ship back and the boy blinked “Dontcha worry I’ll pay you the same. Better than having ya cry all over my equipment.”

“Thanks Brok.” Atreus smiled softly as he looked at the wooden toy. He held it fondly in his hands. 

“Come now, boy. We must go on.” Kratos announced and the boy nodded. He then smiled brightly at his friends before turning around and following his father. He looked up at the big and broad back that held so much meaning to him. 

Love, safety, protection and home. 


End file.
